1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a double-filtering filter for vehicle engine lubricants, with compressible fine filtering cartridge.
2. Background Information
In the European Patent Application published with N.degree.. 0362554, a filter for vehicle engine lubricants is described, comprising a fine-filtering cartridge and a coarse-filtering cartridge crossed in parallel by the dirty lubricant, that, after having been filtered, is directed towards a central outlet hole (lubricant coming from coarse filtering) and towards an eccentric outlet hole (lubricant subjected to fine filtering). The fine filtering cartridge is composed of a filtering paper pack obtained by bending as an accordion a lobe disk band, that, in time and as an effect of lubricant impregnation, tends to lose its original compactness, spacing one disk from the other. This worsen the filtering capacity of the cartridge. Furthermore, this filter comprises a certain number of components placed below the closing plate, to avoid oil discharge if the filter is assembled on the engine with inlet holes facing downwards, and this affects manufacturing costs.